


A love like theirs.

by Cor321



Series: SH BINGO [4]
Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Jimon is litteral goals, M/M, Original Character POV, a change of heart, outsider pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29831364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cor321/pseuds/Cor321
Summary: When Aiden walked into work he didn't expect to serve a couple who exemplified the love he could only dream of. But was a regular he knew liked to gossip going to ruin his perfect picture?
Relationships: Simon Lewis/Jace Wayland
Series: SH BINGO [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956322
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20
Collections: SHBingo 20-21





	A love like theirs.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for SH Bingo, the bingo square: OUTSIDER POV.
> 
> This has been sitting in my WIP for ages, it is good to finally have it out I hope you all enjoy.

When Aiden saw them sit down in his section he sucked in a breath. He had Mrs. Adley, a regular of his who was very sweet to him, but been known to talk less than favourably about others, sitting in his section too. He just hoped that this family of four wouldn’t be on the receiving end. He took a deep breath, put a smile on his face and walked up to their table.

“Hi y’all, my name is Aiden and I will be your server tonight. Can I start you off with something to drink?”

“Hi my name is Nora,” the little girl spoke up, her smile wide.

“Nora, sweetheart, do you want to tell this man what you want to drink?” The blonde man said, softly running his fingers through her hair trying to tame it after removing her hat.

“Do you have chocolate milk?!” she asked excitedly.

Aiden couldn’t help the giggle that escaped. “You know what, just for you we do,” he said as he sent her a wink, earning a giggle from her.

Aiden looked at the blonde man next, who said, “I’ll just have water.” 

The brunette man spoke up as he finished taking the jacket and hat off their little boy. “Jace, babe, you can have a beer.” 

This earned an eye roll from Jace but he changed his order anyway, “What ever IPA you have on tap please.”

“Of course.” Aiden smiled, looking to the other man next.

“This little one will have an apple juice.” he said, ruffling the little boy's curly hair. “And I will have a rum and coke please.”

“Oh this is how we’re going tonight Simon?” Jace said, a smirk on his face. Aiden felt like this was such an intimate moment to be privy to, it made him hope that one day he would have a man who would look at him that way. 

He was taken out of his daze by Jace clearing his throat, he had an amused smile on his face as he looked back at his partner. “Could we get a couple of booster seats please?”

“Yeah, of course. I will be right back with those and then your drinks.” Aidenly inwardly groaned, mad at himself for looking like a fool.

After he brought the booster seats and their drinks out Aiden had a few moments to just stand and metaphorically hit his head against the wall. “What’s got you all worked up?” Angie asked.

“I literally have the perfect table, like literally the cutest family you have ever seen and I made an absolute fool of myself while taking their order. And what sucks the most, is Mrs. Adley, and don’t get me wrong I enjoy serving her usually, but she is sitting diagonally from them and I don’t want their perfect little bubble to be popped by someone who isn’t willing to learn about the fact that there are families who look like them now,” Aiden rambled out. 

Angie just patted his shoulder before moving onto what she was doing. He looked toward his section and he saw them laughing with each other and the way Simon looked at his partner. It was something that one day he hoped he would have with whomever he ended up with. 

He glanced at Mrs. Adley and noticed that she had zeroed in on them, pursing her lips. He made his way over to his section to check on them, and hopefully stave off any off handed comments from Mrs. Adley.

Aiden made his way to their table, checking to make sure they were okay. Once they were checked on, Mrs. Adley motioned for him to come to her table, he took a deep breath, putting his best customer service smile on his face before walking over.

“Aiden, sweetheart, could you do me a favour?” she asked, and there it was; Aiden prepared himself to bite his tongue. “Those gentlemen over there with the two children,” she said, and Aiden took one last deep breath, “Could you get me their bill, I would like to pay for it along with my own?” Aiden tried to hold the shock off his face.

“Uh, yeah, of course. This might be forward of me, but may I ask why?”

“Love like theirs, it’s obvious to me even from here, is so rare these days.” Mrs. Adley paused for a moment, obviously trying to find the right words to say. “They remind me of myself and my Nelson. I loved that man every second until he passed and it feels like a breath of fresh air to see it. I may still have a lot to learn, especially with changing views that were so ingrained in me my entire life. But, I hope that they will always fight for a love like their own.”

Aiden couldn’t help the smile he was sporting, “I will be right back with both of your bills.” Aiden made quick work of getting the bills for both tables and bringing them back to Mrs. Adley. Once everything was squared away he went back to the servers station and watched Mrs. Adley approach Jace and Simon. The conversation was short but he could see the hesitation on their faces, which disappeared very quickly and was replaced with smiles and blushes. Aiden figured she must be telling them about her late husband and the love that they shared. 

Walking into work today, Aiden hadn’t expected any of this. It gave him hope though, that if people like Mrs. Adley who had been told all of her life that this type of love was wrong, and yet she could so plainly when presented with a love so obvious and so deep and change those long engrained opinions. One day Aiden would hope to find that type of love, but for now he was okay with just bearing witness to a love so profound.

  
  



End file.
